Orange no taiyou
by Kanixe
Summary: Apenas eles conseguiram sobreviver ao completo massacre da akatsuki. Perderam tudo, por isso, tomaram uma importante decisão, com esperanças de tudo voltar ao normal, num outro sitio, bem distante daquele inferno. Songfic. Sasusaku! Espero k gostem! n.n


**- Orange no Taiyou - **

**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário: **Apenas eles conseguiram sobreviver ao completo massacre da akatsuki. Perderam tudo, por isso, tomaram uma importante decisão, com esperanças de tudo voltar ao normal, num outro sitio, bem distante daquele inferno. Songfic. Sasusaku! Espero k gostem! n.n

Sasuke e Sakura estavam sentados à beira-mar. Ainda era noite e eles esperavam o nascer do sol.

_Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou  
Nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara_

_**Durante a madrugada, nós vimos juntos o sol cor-de-laranja**_

_**Parecia que voce queria chorar um adeus eterno**_

A Akatsuki finalmente tinha conseguido. Tinham aniquilado todos os ninjas e escravisado os restantes. Tinham capturado todos os jinchuurikis e com eles, governavam o mundo. Um mundo infernal, onde os mais fracos apenas existiam pra servir os mais poderosos, onde as mulheres eram abusadas e torturadas, as crianças obrigadas a observarem suas mães, amigas e familiares sofrerem até morrer, e os homens a fazerem trabalhos forçados, a se humilharem, por puro prazer de governantes perversos.

_Kirameku nami to tawamureteita mujaki na kimi no sono yokogao  
Hadashi de sunahama o kakenukeru kimi ga itoshii_

_**As ondas espumosas brincavam com seu inocente perfil**_

_**Voce fica linda quando passa por mim, correndo na praia arenosa**_

Apenas eles tinham sobrado. Talvez por gozo. Pra poderem ver o mundo naquele estado miserável, sabendo que nada tinham conseguido fazer pra salvá-lo e sabendo que também não poderiam fazer nada naquele momento.

_Suna ni kaita kimi no namae to kazaritsuketa kaigara wa  
Kata o yoseta bokura no mae de nami ni sarawareta_

_**Seu nome escrito na areia decorado com conchas**_

_**É completamente apagado pelas ondas que observamos**_

Sakura se levanta de repente.

- Sasuke-kun... Eu sei que é capaz de soar um pouco estranho mas...

- Mas o que?

Ela agarra na mão dele sorrindo e juntos, correm pela praia. Ele perseguia ela e ambos riam como loucos.

_Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou  
Nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara_

_**Durante a madrugada, nós vimos juntos o sol cor-de-laranja**_

_**Parecia que voce queria chorar um adeus eterno**_

As pessoas passavam e os olhavam com nojo e inveja. Como eles podiam estar se divertindo com aquela crise mundial? Enquanto eles estavam ali trabalhando pra tentarem viver por pelo menos mais um dia?

_Aoi sora wa iki o hisomete akai yuuhi ni dakareteyuku  
Boku mo kimi o dakishimenagara hitomi o tojita_

_**O céu azul suspira suavemente, O vermelho do nascer do sol nos está encadeando**_

_**Eu fechei os olhos enquanto te segurava ao mesmo tempo**_

Sakura e Sasuke estavam deitados na areia. O nascer do sol finalmente tinha aparecido. Sasuke acariciava a barriga de sua mulher, pensando no filho que tinham perdido durante a guerra. Sakura olhava pro mar, onde tinham deitado as cinzas de seus amigos.

_Ikutsumono yorokobi ya kanashimi mo kazoekirenai deai ya wakare mo  
Ano koro to kawarazu yasashiku miteru orenji no taiyou_

_**As imensas alegrias e tristezas, os incontáveis encontros e despedidas**_

_**Iguazinho a antigamente, observamos juntos o sol cor-de-laranja**_

Sakura olha seu marido. Ele estava muito sério, encarando o nada. Em que ele estaria pensando?

- Sakura... nunca esteve em meus planos morrer sem completar minha vingança mas...

_Eien o yume miteta ano koro no bokura wa  
Itsumademo hanarezu ni dakiatte waratteta_

_**Naquela altura nós os dois sonhávamos com a eternidade**_

_**Nós nos segurámos, pra nunca nos separarmos**_

- ...Voce morreria junto comigo?

_Akireru hodo kimi o omou yo  
Sore dake de boku wa mitasareru  
Nakanai de, itsu datte aeru yo  
Hitomi o tojireba..._

_**Eu penso em voce quase como meu idolo**_

_**Apenas com isso eu me sinto satisfeita**_

_**Não chore pois nos encontraremos novamente**_

_**Se fecharmos os olhos...**_

Sakura estava chocada.

- O-o que voce quer dizer com isso Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke mete a mão dentro de suas vestes e delas tira duas pequenas pilulas semelhantes a pastilhas. Sakura olha pra eles, um pouco assustada.

- Isso é...

- Foi voce que as criou. - Diz Sasuke olhando sério pra ela. - Elas causam uma morte indolor, embora lenta, a quem as toma.

- O que voce está pensando Sasuke-kun?

_Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou  
Nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara_

_**Durante a madrugada, nós vimos juntos o sol cor-de-laranja**_

_**Parecia que voce queria chorar um adeus eterno**_

- Quero que voce morra junto comigo! - Diz Sasuke, um pouco agitado. - Por favor! Eu não consigo mais aguentar todo esse sofrimento!

Ela agarra na pilula e depois olha pra seu marido. Juntos eles a tomam e ficam esperando o inevitável, olhando o nascer do sol.

_Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou  
Nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara_

_**Durante a madrugada, nós vimos juntos o sol cor-de-laranja**_

_**Parecia que voce queria chorar um adeus eterno**_

Na manhã segunte, um rapazinho que ia a passar na calçada vê dois vultos deitados na areia e decide ir verificar. Sem ninguem ver, ele se aproxima. Quando ele se dá conta de que são dois cadáveres, ele não se assusta, como faria em condições normais. Ele apenas se aproxima ainda mais, pra poder observá-los bem.

Ambos tinham uma expressão serena na cara. Estavam de olhos abertos, olhando o mar, no entanto, o seu olhar não tinha qualquer brilho. Uma lábrima solitária corria em cada um dos rostos. Talvez elas se completássem uma a outra, formando um par.

O rapazinho fecha os olhos de Sasuke e de Sakura e vai embora, sem olhar pra trás.

**FIM**

**N.A.:** Espero que tenham gostado da songfic! n.n É a minha primeira song! eu num gosto de songfics n mas escrevi na mesma XD

Mas que triste T.T

Eu nem nunca li uma songfic na minha vida mas eu simplesmente estou fanática por essa musica e tinha que fazer uma songfic com ela! XD e como voces podem ver a letra é linda!

A musica é do filme "Moon Child" é um filme japones altamente recomendavel n.n

Se alguem quizer a musica é so me contactar n.n

Por favor me mandem review! Podem mandar d tudo te xingamentos, mas o que importa é k tenham lido n.n

Bjux e ja ne! n.n


End file.
